Their Final Good Bye
by Lovelie.Girl
Summary: Sho admits his guilt and apologizes to Kyoko for breaking her heart. In the process of seeking redemption, he confesses his affections for her. A difficult lesson of love comes to realization as they seek solace in each other's arms. My first one-shot. WARNING: Lemon.


**Their Final Good-Bye**

Placing his hands on either side of the floor-to-wall windows, Sho stepped up behind his childhood friend. He looked out into the night sky, the full moon brightening the wet streets around them. The rain pattered against the sill filling the awkward silence. He watched as the light casted a serene glow upon her shimmering tresses. Moving his gaze to the reflection of her beauty eclipsed in the glass ahead, he could feel his heart beating faster. Watching the pulsing fog of every breath she took, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. Bringing his mouth down to her ear, he whispered to her.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry," his tone was filled with sorrow. "I never meant to hurt you the way that I did. I swear." When she didn't stir, he gently rested his chin against her head and continued. "You have no reason to forgive me for what I did. But I can't lie to myself anymore. Worse, I can't run from you any longer."

Bowing her head, Kyoko slowly turned around to face the handsome man standing before her, baring his heart to her like an open wound seeking solace. Bringing her hand up to his face, she caressed him from forehead to chin with her icy cold fingertips. Closing his eyes in response, Sho breathed deeply. Taking her hand with his, he pressed her palm into him, wanting so desperately to engrave this feeling into his heart. Sho opened his eyes only to have his breath taken away.

"Why Sho? After everything I did, why did you abandon me like that? You were all I had left in this world?" she whispered in return, the gleam of heavy tears evident in her gaze as she brought her eyes up to meet his.

"I was blind," he confessed. "I was selfish. As I got more famous, all I could think of was beating that Tsuruga Ren. The way girls threw themselves at him, I wanted that fame. I was afraid if people saw me with you or knew that you were living with me, I'd lose my female fan base. I didn't want to appear attached, Kyoko." He looked upon her carefully noticing the pain play on her expression. Biting his fears, he continued. "But most of all, I felt that if I didn't leave you completely then I would never be able to fully escape my past. You reminded me of that damned ryokan and my parents, of that stupid life that they had always wanted me to live."

"What?" she said quietly, feeling vastly surprised by his words.

"I know, it sounds horrible. But that's because it was. I wanted to forget everything about our lives before I became famous. I knew how you felt about me and I played on it so I would continue to have a comfortable life." He couldn't bear the agony that painted across her face as she brought her hands to her mouth in shock. Closing his eyes, he continued with gritted teeth. "I'm so sorry for being such a selfish bastard, Kyoko."

Feeling her cup his face with her small hands, his eyes shot open. Seeing the understanding and compassion in her ochre orbs, Sho's eyes filled with moisture, desperately seeking release. When he opened his mouth to speak again, she placed her fingers to his lips, stopping him. Kyoko admired his face, the glow eclipsed upon his complexion from the full moon shining through the window behind her. Realizing just how gorgeous he truly was a flow of nostalgia filled her heart of feelings once lost, feelings that had been pushed to the darkest depths of her heart. Seeing the utter melancholy and guilt engulfing him as his raw emotions overpowered his composure, she could not bring herself to remain angry.

"Sho," she said softly, fingering a few loose strands out of his face. "I won't say that it doesn't hurt because it does. You hurt me immensely. My heart shattered when you said those things to me." Closing her eyes, she shoved away the growing anguish. Kyoko took a deep breath before continuing. "Thank you for being honest with me. Thank you so much for finally apologizing, even after all this time. The Sho that I used to know would never apologize for anything. That alone shows me how far you've come."

Instinctively, Sho moved his hand from the window and lightly placed it upon the curve of her waist. Pushing forward, he gently pressed her against the cold glass, needing to feel closer to her now more than ever before. Lips parted in simple surprise to her unjustified kindness, Sho simply admired her as she spoke again, melting his heart with her words.

"I forgive you, Shotaro. For whatever reason, I see this new person inside of you. I can almost feel what you're feeling just by looking into your eyes. That tells me that I can forgive you." Her pink lips formed a warm smile.

Without hesitating, Sho pulled her against him in a tight embrace. Burying his head into the curve of her neck, he inhaled the sweet fragrance of her tresses. The warmth of her lithe body against him caused him to tremble. She wrapped her arms around him and gently rubbed his back. Kyoko could feel the warmth of his tears stream down to her shoulder.

Amongst the cacophony of rain, sobs and heartbeats, the two held each other snugly for a number of unknown moments, relishing their new found understanding of one another. Sho finally realized that if he didn't say it now, he would never have another opportunity like it again. Hesitantly he pulled himself free of her and cupped her face with his clammy palms. Gently wiping her tears with his thumbs, Sho brought his mouth to hers and spoke into parted lips, revealing the truth of his imprisoned heart.

"Kyoko, I love you. I love you so much. If I knew that it could make you smile, I would die for you without a single moment's hesitation." He watched as her eyes grew with awe. Parted lips let loose a quiet gasp. Soft fingers curled into his soft black shirt. Her eyes spoke the words her mouth couldn't—disbelief.

"Yes, it's true Kyoko. I have always loved you. I swear with everything I've got, I'm in love with you." Unable to hold back any longer, he closed the gap between their mouths and pressed his lips to hers, tasting the salt of her tears.

Her heart felt wholly amazed at hearing such a compassionate confession from the man whom she had dearly devoted herself to. Kyoko fell speechless and helpless as he kissed her passionately. An overwhelming flood of emotions overtook her—shock, anger, excitement and finally warmth unlike any she had ever felt before. For as long as she could remember, she had waited patiently to hear these exact words from this very person. Now that it was happening in reality instead of fantasy, she was held mesmerized. Never in a million years did she actually expect to bear witness to its revelation.

He held her tenderly and kissed her ardently. A part of the young actress wanted to push him aside as he had done to her in the past. She wanted to yell at him and tell him to go to Hell. However, there was this other part of her that felt nothing but empathy for her childhood friend. He finally found love. He finally understood what it truly meant to love someone wholeheartedly. As his lips tasted hers, Kyoko recognized an unfamiliar ache inside of her, one that simply needed to feel his hands and mouth upon every inch of her skin. It yearned for his touch. She wanted to be embraced by him as he whispered to her over and over of how much he loved her. Kyoko wanted to fall into the depths of this indulgence, this amazing feeling that was washing over her entire body. Finally being able to taste his heart, seeing a dream long dreamt become reality—it stirred within her exhilaration in ways she couldn't believe.

Closing her eyes, she decided to do what felt right. She didn't want to think about it and overanalyze it. She simply wanted to dive into the magic pool of the moment and swim in its irrepressible warmth. Parting her lips to allow passage for his tongue, she gripped his shirt tighter and pulled him into her. The pressure of it caused him to slam his hand against the glass behind her to brace themselves. Widening her mouth, she explored his lips with her tongue. Consuming him, Kyoko pulled his shirt up and slipped her hands beneath it, tracing the muscles of his back with her fingers.

Pulling away, a panting Sho gazed into her eyes and saw nothing but raw emotion. Brushing her hair from her face, he whispered to her again of how much he loved her. She pulled him back into a kiss causing the musician to completely lose himself. Taking his hand from her cheek, he slowly snuck it under her dark blue tank top, feeling the warmth of her body beneath his touch. Running his hand further up her body, he gently cupped her breast, letting his fingers run over the soft fabric of her bra. Delving deeper into the recesses of her mouth, wanting to explore the confines of it wondrous taste, Sho grabbed her tongue with his lips and sucked hungrily.

Feeling his hand upon her bare skin sent electric shivers through her body. Kyoko dug her claws into his back with heated urgency. When his hand slipped over her breast, she relinquished her tongue to him in pure pleasure. His appetite for her excited her, made her feel hot and restless. Having wanted this for so long, Kyoko basked in its exciting effects on her body. The man she had loved returned her feelings so passionately that she melted to him. Needing more, Kyoko wrapped her leg around him.

Taking the hint without delay, Sho moved his hands down to her perfectly shaped bottom, gripped and lifted her up into his arms, never breaking their lips. Kyoko adjusted her legs around him as he carried her over to the suede couch. Laying her down onto the large cushions, he pulled his mouth free of hers and then grabbed the edge of her tank top, lifting it up and over her head, ruffling her hair. She looked so sexy basking in the moonlight, skin as pale and smooth as porcelain. His eyes moved down her figure taking in every curve and dip. Finally they settled on her petite breasts, caged in a lacy soft pink bra.

Kyoko reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to her, wrapping her lips around his neck she elicited a groan of pleasure. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. Then he grabbed his shirt and stripped it off. Kyoko stared at his chiseled washboard abs. A beautiful smile blanketed her complexion along with tints of scarlet. She trailed her fingernail along his muscles, sending shivers of desire throughout his body. Seeing his expression of ardency, her own craving fueled the adrenaline within her veins. Lowering himself upon her, their emblazoned flesh made contact, causing her to gasp. She ran her fingers through his thick blonde locks and pressed his mouth to hers.

Sho wanted to desperately taste her flesh, feel every bit of her body and fill her with his insatiable yearning for her. Breaking from her, he ran his mouth along her cheek, and to her ear. He breathed into her sending cool quivers through her. Sho moved his mouth down her neck, kissing and licking a trail to her shoulder, where he parted his mouth wider and bit down on her flesh. Feeling her nails reciprocate the pressure upon his shoulders, the idol gave in and bit even harder.

"Sho," she whimpered beneath him. "Sh-Sho…" She said again. Arching her back into him, Kyoko ran her hand down to the edge of his jeans and fingered it lightly. As she felt his teeth sink into her, she slipped her hands into his denim pockets and gripped tightly. Every ounce of her body was aflame with a fervent earnestness. She wanted more of him. Fingers finding their way to the front of his pants, she managed to unbutton and unzip him with one hand in one fluid motion.

"Kyoko," he groaned into her. "I want you so badly," he added as he took another bite of her neck. Pulling her into a sitting position as he backed off of her, fingers trailed the curve of her face, and then moved delicately down her neck to her collar, teasing her. Moving his hands along her shoulder, Sho slipped her bra straps down. Sensing her impatience, he ran his hands down her back and snapped her bra open. He carefully pulled the fabric off releasing her small yet ample breasts. Her pink nipples stood erect awaiting his touch. As he cupped her breasts with his warm hands, Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a voracious kiss. His right hand massaged her perky mound as his left found its way around to her lower back, slipping into her jeans to feel the roundness of her ass.

"Wrap your legs around me," he whispered into her mouth. Without hesitating, she did as she was told wrapping her legs around his waist. He lifted her up as he stood and carried her into his bedroom. She wrapped her hands around his head and pressed his face into the warmth of her cleavage. Laying her down upon his large bed, they both sunk into the down comforter that lay on top. Sho immediately moved his mouth down her chin, neck and chest until his lips found what they were seeking. Enveloping her aroused nipple with his mouth, he ran his hands down the front of her body, feeling the subtle dips of her athletic shape, moving his fingers to the front of her jeans. As he sucked her delicate pink flesh, the singer deftly undid her pants and began shoving it down and over her firm ass. Breaking from her, he pulled her jeans off all the way. Then he quickly slipped out of his own already undone pants and climbed atop of her. Sho took her hands in his own and pinned them above her head, feeling her arch into him. Their bodies sticking together from sweat, Kyoko opened her mouth and pleaded to him.

"I want to feel you, Sho." Their eyes locked in a sexually charged Russian roulette, Sho grinned wide. "Please, don't stop tonight." Bringing his mouth to her, Sho consumed her. Releasing her hands, he immediately felt her hands on the edge of his boxers. She spread her legs wider and he pressed his arousal into the heated moisture of her.

"I can feel you," he said hoarsely in between kisses. "You are so beautiful, Kyoko. So sexy. You turn me on." He ran his hand down her thighs, gripping tightly he wrapped her legs around him.

Feeling her shoving his boxers down, he quickly obliged and then returned the favor. Greeted with a sexy strip of black curls, Sho could feel the throbbing in his arousal. He traced his fingers down her body and then gently rubbed her clit, causing her to moan loudly in excitement. Grabbing his wrist, she stopped him briefly. He matched her stare and saw the nervousness touching her golden gaze.

"I won't hurt you, Kyoko. I love you." he whispered affectionately. As she released her grip on him, he continued to rub her, eliciting more sensuous sounds. Dragging his fingers down to her opening, he slipped them in between her folds and felt his heart slam against his chest at the depth to her wetness. The heat emanating from her was like a beacon. Taking her leg and slipping it over his shoulder, Sho knelt to her and opened his mouth, lightly licking her.

"Oh…Sho…" she moaned into the dark empty room. Her left hand found their way to his head, slipping into his hair, she gripped, pushing him down into her, while her other hand tightened on the blanket beneath her. He opened his mouth wider and slipped his tongue inside of her. Kyoko arched her back in an unbelievable feeling of bliss. Flicking his tongue within her, while sucking at the peak of her folds, Sho could feel her pulsing against him. Going as deep as possible, he couldn't help but groan into her as her scent engulfed his senses. The urge to shove himself deep inside of her became more overwhelming with each passing second. Her grip in his hair tightened and her legs spread a little wider, telling him that she was close to release. Taking his hand he rubbed her clit as he sucked and rocked his tongue in and out of her, sucking and nibbling as he worked. Kyoko screamed in bliss as she came all over his tongue and lips. After he drank in her orgasm, Sho pulled himself back on top of her and kissed her.

Her heart beating against her chest, seeking an escape from its imprisonment, Kyoko shuddered as she felt her body release the growing pressure inside of her. It was a feeling unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her body pulsed with pleasure so great, she wanted to feel it over and over again. As he met her mouth with his, she could taste herself upon his tongue, which only furthered her wanton needs. She wrapped her legs around the stunning musician and felt the heat of him upon her now sensitive genital. Kyoko reached down and then gently aligned his tip to her opening.

The sensational feeling of her against his head, moist and ready, caused Sho to shiver. Gripping the blanket next to her to brace himself he pulled away and looked into her eyes once more. "Kyoko," he whispered. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes, Sho," she whispered in return. Bringing his mouth down to hers, he grazed her lips with his as he gently pushed himself into her drenched core. Feeling the tight confines of her slowly slip around him, Sho had to grip the blankets tightly and hold himself up, keeping himself from completely shoving into her, hurting her. Taking a deep breath, he watched her expression as he pushed a little deeper. Halting as soon as he felt her thighs clench up around him. Kyoko grabbed Sho's biceps and dug her nails into him as pain rocked in between her thighs, shooting through her pelvic area.

"Kyoko, do you want me to stop?" he asked kindly, concerned, oblivious to the attack on his arms. When she shook her head, he took another breath.

As Kyoko clenched shut, she hoped that it only truly ached as he initially entered her. Realizing that by shifting the angle of his penetration, she could lessen the pain, she moved her hips a little to the right. Nodding, she sunk those claws even deeper as he continued. Sho slipped into her more, worsening the pain. Biting her lip gently, she closed her eyes to hold back the moisture and whispered for him to continue. When his large length was fully inside, Kyoko lifted her hips and rocked them slowly in a circular motion. As the pain subsided she pulled him into a long, hard kiss. Their tongues battled for control as she whimpered to him, "Thrust." Feeling him pull out and push in with a quicker a tempo, the pain soon subsided completely filling her body with an unbelievable amount of pleasure. Kyoko unable to hold back from the sensations screamed his name into the empty dark room.

The rain grew heavy slamming against the windows violently, creating an erotic rhythm for their blazing bodies. Sho continued to thrust slowly, wanting to enjoy every feeling as her body molded to his. Fitting her like a glove, the young idol had never felt as turned on or as ravenous as he was feeling now. Arching her back into him, she offered him her perfect perky breasts. His hand cupped one, squeezing and massaging as his fingers teased the erect nipple, Sho took the other one into his hot mouth. Lightly raking the bud with his teeth, Sho bit while sucking vehemently, alternating between biting and sucking. Moving his tongue into the pocket of her cleavage he licked her chest moving up her neck to her mouth again.

"Oh… Sho…!" she screamed into his mouth. "Faster!" Taking her hands in his, Sho held Kyoko's wrists onto the bed powerfully as he slammed himself into her. Their bodies fell into sync, back and forth, hard and slow, alternating the levels of desire that filled them. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he thrusted hard and fast. Kyoko screamed louder. As their mutual release gaining intensity, they both enveloped one another desperately, alternating between kisses and bites, until finally their orgasm had reached its boiling point. She cried his name into his ear, while he bit down on her shoulder hard, moaning in bliss as they both climaxed together.

Kyoko rested her head upon Sho's bare chest, listening to the soft music of his beating heart. Her nails traced shapes of hearts and figure eights upon his chest as her mind contemplated their rendezvous. She loved this man. That was a truth she believed in confidently. She had always loved Fuwa Shotaro and she always would. The simple realization of that brought a very bright smile to her lips. Lying there, feeling his fingers running through her soft hair, Kyoko knew that after tonight she could go on with her life in peace with no regrets, no hatred and no more pain billowing about her.

Sho closed his eyes and took deep breathes. Holding her in his arms was more than he ever dreamt possible. Relishing in the release of his love for this amazing woman, all he wanted to do was to hold her like this forever. His soul finally felt the solace it had been seeking for so long. Kyoko was the woman for him. He loved her dearly, more than words or actions alone could illustrate. He felt so blessed to have a second chance with her. Feeling the silkiness of her hair beneath his touch, Sho felt utterly serene.

When she pushed away from him, Sho's eyes shot open. She was sitting with the sheet wrapped about her, knees to her chest and arms resting atop her knees. He immediately sat up and looked over at her, running his hands down her bare back.

"Kyoko?" he whispered worried. When she looked over at him with bright wide eyes and that gleaming innocent smile, Sho felt his heart skip a beat. "What is it?" he continued.

"I love you, Sho," she said simply. Seeing him smile sweetly, only made hers spread wider. "I have always loved you, more than anything or anyone else." Kyoko leaned over and kissed him gently. "I will always cherish this moment between us, Sho." She added sadly.

"I don't understand," Sho replied noticing the solemnity blanket her eyes.

"Sho, I have loved you all my life. But I'm not the same person anymore either. You helped shape me into the person that I have become. I appreciate that so much. All of the good and the bad has helped me to grow as a person. You know after you broke my heart, I never thought I could love again. But today I realized that that isn't true. There are different chapters in our lives and when one chapter closes another begins. Tonight was the closing of the Shotaro chapter of my life. With you realizing your cause for my pain, apologizing and our mutual understanding of one another—this night—I'll never forget it, Shotaro. I'll always cherish it and I'll always love you." Kyoko kissed him once more before slipping out of bed and seeking the pieces of her clothing.

As her words sunk in, Sho felt an abundance of emotions. He felt anger at her ultimate rejection of him, but as he contemplated it, he realized that he had no right to be angry. His rage turned to empathy, respect and then sadness. Wrapping the sheet around himself, he pushed himself up and walked into the living room. Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched Kyoko slip the dark blue tank back over head. She ran her fingers through her ruffled hair and then turned to face the moon. When she turned back, her cheeks were still crimson from the afterglow of their lovemaking. She found her purse on the floor, grabbed it and then walked over to the door of the musician's large apartment. Looking back at him, she smiled with tears in her eyes and spoke out to him.

"Thank you for being my best friend, Sho. Please, take care of yourself. I really do wish you all the best with your career. You deserve to be successful and happy." Her tone elicited pure respect for the singer.

Sho's heart pounded against him relentlessly. His emotions were starting to break the dam to his composure. He stalked over to the stunning actress as she grabbed the knob. Grabbing her elbow he pulled her into an embrace. Pressing her face into his shoulder, Sho's tears broke free. Crying into her hair, he felt his heart breaking as the realization of having to let her go dawned upon him. In his mind, a tornado of thoughts battled for dominance, but deep down inside he knew this would be the best thing for her happiness, her success. He had to let her go, even if he didn't want to, he knew he must.

"I love you, Kyoko." he whispered to her in between sobs. "I will always love you. Please, promise me that you will find true love and always be happy?" She nodded into him, crying too hard herself to muster a vocal response. "Take care, my love," he added as he pushed away from her.

Kyoko reached her hand out to him and gently brushed his cheek, wiping his tears. "I love you too Sho. I will miss you." Taking her hand, Sho kissed her fingers gently. Giving in, she leapt towards him, kissing him passionately one last time before pushing away and stepping out of his apartment and his life forever.


End file.
